Sonic vs The Flash
DENSTIFY1= Too Slow.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V4 Gotta go fast.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Sonic vs Flash.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Flash vs sonic.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Untitled drawing by mariovssonicfan-d8g49gx.png|mariovssonicfan Flash VS Sonic (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest V1 Flash VS Archie Sonic (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest V2 death_battle_prelude__flash_vs__sonic_by_tohokari_steel-d7yfwdl.png|Deviantart Sanic_vs_the_flash.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph F vs S2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 F vs S.jpg|Simbiothero Flash_vs_Sonic_3.png|Strunton Flash_vs_Sonic_4.png|Strunton (Ver. 2) Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash is a What-if death battle featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name and The Flash (Barry Allen) from DC comics. It was abandoned and later adopted by DENSTIFY1. Description Sega vs DC Comics! The two fastest characters in all of fiction go head to head in this death battle! Which speedster will prove superior?! Intro (Cue:Invader) Wiz: Speed, the velocity at which one moves, while some fictional characters are known for their Incredible strength or their Amazing durability, speed is also sometimes the most recognisable trait of a character. Boomstick: Sonic: The Blue Blurr. Wiz: And Barry Allen: The Flash. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Sonic The Flash Pre-fight DEATH BATTLE Conclusion (Cue: Act 2 Boss if Sonic wins/Cue: Key to the City if Flash wins) Sonic wins V2.png|If Sonic wins Flash wins.PNG|If Flash wins Who are you rooting for? Sonic Flash Who do you think will win? Sonic Flash Am I 2fast4you? Heck yes you're the master of fast Lol no mate my fastness will annihilate you Next time ???: My name, is Wolverine, I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do, isn't very nice. ???: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain! Wolverine vs Akuma ---- |-| Paleomario66= note: Thumbnail by DoomFest Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) VS The Flash is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS DC Comics! Can Sonic's most powerful incarnation beat the fastest man alive?? Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Speed. Some characters are unusually fast, and some have speed that is beyond absurdity. Boomstick: Archie Sonic, the most OP version of Sonic, from the Archie Comics. Wiz: And The Flash, the fastest man alive. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE. Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Wiz: Archie Sonic is the OP version of Sonic the Hedgehog that is from the Archie Comics. Like video game Sonic, his trademark ability is his speed. In his early days, he could effortlessly break the sound barrier and even defeat his own shadow in a game of Shadow Boxing, making him FTL. Boomstick: But that's not even close to how fast Sonic can go at his peak! He once scooped up some water, compressed into a ball, and then threw it in 0.0000000000001 milliseconds, or 100 attoseconds. Sonic could even run across universes through the cosmic interstate in less than a day. There were 1,000 Sonics, and the other universes have different Sonics. So using the distance of 93 billion light years for the universes and using the distance of 148,000 light years for the cosmic interstate and a time frame of 8 hours, Sonic would be going at 68.33912871782888 septillion mph, or 101,904,912,229,411,597.2 times the speed of light! And this is isn't accounting for how Sonic went and met to all the other Sonics. Wiz: Archie Sonic has a lot of the same techniques as Game Sonic too, including the Spin Dash, and the Figure-Eight Peel-Out. The latter move increases his move increases his speed, strength and even allows him to briefly hover in midair. Sonic with his speed can even become a makeshift tornado, taking down any foes close to him. Sonic can also become a tornado by spinning his arms around, propelling him into the air and defeating anyone caught in his path. When running in place on roads, he can turn it into tar, stopping his enemies in their tracks. Boomstick: Sonic isn't known for his strength, but he has shown some impressive feats, as seen when he is punching Eggman's robots with brute force, being able to damage the Egg Beater, which was specifically designed to counter and match Sonic's speed and strength, and with the power to lift people and objects that are several times his weight. Sonic, being a hedgehog, additionally also has an ability to dig. Wiz: Sonic can manipulate Chaos Energy like Shadow, but to a lesser degree. When tapping into the Chaos Force, Sonic is granted chaos powers more powerful than they would normally be, and a wide array of other chaos powers not available to other chaos beings without the direct access to the chaos force. It turns that Sonic is the living embodiment of chaos, due to the mass amounts of Chaos energy he absorbed over time. Boomstick: Sonic has the power to absorb Power Rings to get boosts of energy during battle. Hell, Sonic has absorbed so many Power Rings, that he had gained increased healing abilities. Wiz: As a result of this, he possesses the ability to negate negative influences brought on by Chaos energy. With this ability, he was able to absorb energy from the Master Emerald despite its being locked by Finitevus' hex. No even the wizard Merlin Prower could explain how he did it. Boomstick: Like Game Sonic, when this Sonic gets all 7 Chaos Emeralds, he becomes Super Sonic. As Super Sonic, he is FAR stronger, faster, and more durable than before, alongside the ability to use his Chaos Powers to its fullest, like Chaos Control, allowing him to bend the fabric of the space and time of an entire multiverse at his will. Wiz: Super Sonic can even overwhelm enemies powered by negative energy via a positive energy aura. Super Sonic is so powerful and fast that his speed is stated to be incalculable, and when clashing with Hyper Knuckles, an entire universe was destroyed. He could even fight a weakened Enerjak avatar, which at its most powerful could wipe out multiple universes. Boomstick: Even without his super form, Sonic can counter and survive a black hole generator, run across a multiverse twice in less than a day, and survive being flung across over 700,000 light years at MFTL+ speeds! Wiz: Despite this, Sonic isn't perfect. Like his game counterpart, Sonic is cocky and arrogant, and he is lacking in strength compared to other Sonic characters. Still, with Sonic's crazy power, speed, and durability, he's a step up from his game counterpart. Sonic: "I won't stop until I've saved everyone you've captured! I'll never stop until I've honored the sacrifices of everyone who's fallen along the way! And I won't be through until I've kicked your flabby behind once and for all! So you just keep pushin' me, doc! I'll push right back!" The Flash Wiz: The Flash, the fastest man alive. He is one of the fastest characters in fiction, but before he became the Flash, he was known as Barry Allen. One day when coming home, he found his mother dead, and his father wrongly convicted off the crime. Barry knew his dad was innocent, and in trying to clear him of the crime, he became a forensic scientist for the Central City police. Boomstick: But, Barry couldn't set him free before he died. This strengthened his will to find the real murderer of his mother. Wiz: One night, while working in his lab, he got struck by lightning and was knocked into chemicals. For any normal person this would have been fatal, and may have already died from the lightning, but since this is in a comic book, he got the power to run fast. From that point on, he gained a lot of abilities, including insane speeds, becoming The Flash. Boomstick: Speed isn't the only thing he can do. He has a bunch of other abilities with his new power, including electrokinesis, the power to steal speed from others, accelerated healing, phasing, and vortex creation. Wiz: The Flash gets all of these powers from the speed force, a separate realm that DC speedsters use as their power source. Although others like Wally West use it, Barry Allen actually created it and generates it. Boomstick: Hell, he can enter it and bring enemies with him, and use it betterthan any other speedster can, which could allow him to surpass Wally West in speed, who at his peak could go 23,759,448,520,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times the speed of light, and reach Trans-Time velocity via absorbing the kinetic energy of billions of people on Earth! Speed *'Claimed to have evacuated all citizens of Tokyo in 30 seconds' *'His speed also effects his mind and how he thinks' **'Can process all information around him to the point of precognition (or 'thinking faster' as calls it).' **'Post-Crisis Barry claims himself to be able to process events in less than an attosecond, or 10^-18 seconds. This is REALLY fucking fast.' **'New 52 Barry can perceive what's happening at the level of a femtosecond.' **'Called the JL Watchtower's computers 'slow.' These computers can process 100 quadrillion calculation per second.' **'Learned an alien language in little over a minute.' **'Ran the Speed Force through his mind to calculate an infinite number of possibilities when given Hal's ring.' *'Can travel through time itself with his speed' **'Can't really aim where he's going without the Cosmic Treadmill.' **'Ran through time and outran the Black Racer, aka Death itself.' *'Can dodge punches from and race evenly with Pre-Crisis Superman' *'Runs so incredibly fast that he travels backwards in time, destroys the Anti-Monitor’s anti-matter cannon that would have destroyed the universe, and enters the Speed Force.' **'Note: Wally West - the next Flash - tries to recreate this feat and fails.' *'In his search for the Spectre, Barry searched the entire solar system and beyond in moments and claims to be able to search the entire universe.' *'Assuming he searched every planet at least once (or travelling their diameter), he would be traveling at 11.8 quintillion times the speed of light.' *'Should scale to Wally West.' **'Wally Was able to move at trans-time velocities by absorbing the kinetic energy of billions of people on Earth.' **'Wally out-sped the Gambler's instantaneous movement. FUCKING INSTANTANEOUS MOVEMENT!' Wiz: He has a lot of other feats too. He's fast enough to process in less than an attosecond. 1 attosecond is 10^-18 seconds! He called the JL supercomputers slow, which can process 100 quadrillion calculations per second. In a little over a minute, he learned a whole alien language. His speed is so insane he's kept up with Pre-Crisis Superman, and even time traveled a few times. He even searched the Solar System and beyond in moments in search for Spectre, and claimed to be able to search the entire universe. Assuming this is true, and he searched each planet at least once, he would be traveling 11.8 quintillion times the speed of light. Boomstick: And for a guy whose that fast, he's actually quite powerful durable. As we know, he survived the event that gave him those powers in the first place. He was once flicked by Superman hard enough to get sent flying into a hot dog stand. Ouch. And this was New 52 Superman, a guy who could bench press the Earth for 5 days straight WITHOUT any sunlight! Wiz: With the Speed Force, his durability and power are enhanced even more, particularly with the Infinite Mass Punch, where he vibrates at just under light speed, hitting with the power of a White Dwarf Star, and he should scale to Eobard Thawne, who tanked an Infinite Mass Punch, making his peak durability and AP at Star level. Boomstick: Unfortunately, with all of his crazy speed, the Flash has some crucial flaws. Wiz: He's rather cocky, often getting in bad situations simply because he's sure he can get out of them. He also tends to rush into situations without thinking them through first. Having a crazy metabolism, he obviously needs to eat a lot of food. His speed can be hindered or nullified by users of time manipulation, those who can somehow sever his connection with the Speed Force, or even breaking his legs. He also is one of DC's most unfortunate victims of bad writing. Boomstick: Regardless, with crazy speeds like this, its gonna be pretty damn hard to counter it! Flash: "Life is locomotion... if you're not moving, you're not living. But there comes a time when you've got to stop running away from things... and you've got to start running towards something, you've got to forge ahead. Keep moving. Even if your path isn't lit... trust that you'll find your way." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Note: This is a follow-up to One Minute Melee: Shadow VS The Flash In the air, the Flash managed to get out of the condensed Chaos Blast and he landed down on the ground before running towards Shadow and punching him the face, sending him flying for hundreds of feet away into a large building. Sonic turned and saw this, then faced the Flash, now angry. Sonic: Hey, man. I'm not sure how you'd feel about this, but I don't tolerate anyone harming my friends. Flash: Your friends attacked me first! I had to defend myself! I also have been looking for you Sonic! I want to fight you! Sonic: Well, if its a fight you want, it's a fight, you'll get! Both combatants ran toward each other, ready for battle. Sonic and Flash's punches collided, and the former managed to surprise the latter with a combo of punches and kicks. Sonic tried to punch him again, but the Flash easily dodged him. He then proceeded to spin quickly, catching Sonic off guard and knocking him away. Sonic recovered and charged up a Spin Dash. The Flash ran towards Sonic, ready to punch him. The latter released the Spin Dash, and the two collided, knocking each other back. Sonic was quicker to recover. Flash got up soon afterwards, then proceeded to rush into Sonic multiple times, trying to overwhelm him with his speed. He was moving so quickly that Sonic couldn't escape. The Flash eventually knocked Sonic away, but he got up quickly. He ran towards Flash, but the latter grabbed him and stole his speed. Sonic: What... I.. can't.......move! Flash: It's over, Sonic! The Flash then used the Infinite Mass punch to try to finish off Sonic. The force of the punch sent Sonic flying, and the Flash ran after him. Sonic was flying for a few miles, before he recovered mid-air and landed by a forest. He turned, and dodged an attack from the Flash via a back flip. Flash: (Damn it! How is he this tough? Nothing's worked! I guess I have one last trick!) He suddenly pulled Sonic into the speed force. Sonic: Huh? Where are we? Flash: You're in the speed force. MY speed force. This is the source of my power. He rushed behind Sonic, and then ran the other way. Flash: And here, I AM KING! Sonic turned, but only just before the Flash proceeds to clobber Sonic with his speed, before knocking him away with his punch. The Flash, now with assistance from the speed force, made an even greater Infinite Mass Punch. Sonic took his chance to recover in midair and pull out the Chaos Emeralds. The Flash smashed into Sonic, but it did nothing. Flash: WHAT! Super Sonic grinned, then kicked the Flash away then rushed into him so fast they landed out of the speed force. Sonic teleported behind the Flash, and kicked him in the face, obliterating it. K.O. The Flash's body fell onto the floor, lifeless. Results Sonic reverted back to normal and scratched his head. Sonic: Well, sorry I had to do this, Flash, but you deserved it after harming my friends. Boomstick: And another combatant lost their head. Literally! Wiz: Yeah. The Flash was MUCH, MUCH faster than Sonic, but Sonic actually beat Flash in most categories, particularly Attack Potency and Durability. Boomstick: The gap in speed was huge, but Sonic's power and durability could certainly allow him to hold his own. At best, the Flash was Star level+ via the Infinite Mass Punch. Tanking the black hole generator and overpowering it makes base form Sonic Multi-Solar System level. Wiz: Most of Wally's greatest speed feats come from absorbing kinetic energy from other people, which would be outside help. Also, Sonic has insane speed feats of his own. He once ran so fast that everything else around him was literally frozen. Sonic's water ball throwing feat gives him a reaction time of 100 attoseconds, not too far behind the Flash, so the difference wasn't enough for Flash to win. Boomstick: Super Sonic made it near-impossible for the Flash to damage him, since Sonic took hits from a weakened Multi-Universal Enerjak avatar with no damage. Flash is only Star level, so Super Sonic is infinitely more powerful than Flash at his peak. He would never even SCATHE him. Hell, his ways of bypassing durability likely won't even work on Super Sonic. Wiz: And although phasing could possibly affect base form Sonic, his durability is still so high that Flash might not even be able to pull it off. Boomstick: Looks like the Flash was "too slow"! Wiz: The winner is Archie Sonic. Comparison Sonic (WINNER) +Far more durable +Far higher AP +Super Sonic outclasses the Flash '-Slower' '-Weaker' Flash (LOSER) +Faster +Stronger '-Far less durable' '-Far inferior AP' '-Super Sonic outclasses the Flash' Polls Who are you rooting for? Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) The Flash Do you agree with the fight? Yes No Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Mario VS Popeye |-|Swoodiestgrommot= ---- |-|Shakaboy= |-|BangJang96= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Finale Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Paleomario66 Season 1 Category:Swoodgrommot Category:Shakaboy Category:BroJang96 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles